Pipe piles are commonly used in the construction industry to transfer loads into strong soil layers found deep underground. Conventionally, a pipe pile is a long and large diameter closed or open ended pipe constructed of steel or another suitable material. Because of the weight and size of the pipe pile maneuvering the pipe piles at a construction site presents a challenge. Particularly, in moving the pipe pile from a horizontal position along the ground into a vertical position at a desired driving location.
In certain instances it is desirable to secure the pipe pile to a vibratory driving apparatus to lift and position the pipe pile. An existing system of securing the pipe pile to the driving apparatus includes a hook attached by welding or otherwise to the driving apparatus and securing a single strap at one end to the hook and at the opposite end to the pipe pile in a double wrap and choke. Once the pipe pile is secured by the single strap the pipe pile is lifted. Once lifted the pipe pile suspends crooked requiring two or more workers to steady and vertically straighten the pipe pile for the driving apparatus to engage the pipe pile.
Another existing system includes securing a steel pin through cooperatively aligned holes formed through the end of the pipe pile and a collar depending from the driving apparatus, thereby suspending the pipe pile from the pin. A cable is connected to the pin such that the when the pipe pile is positioned the pin can be removed to permit driving of the pipe pile. This system requires a welder to open aligned holes on opposite surfaces of the pipe pile and also rigidly connects the pipe pile to the driving apparatus, neither of which are desirable.
Accordingly, there is a need and desire for a device that secures a pipe pile to a driving apparatus such that the pipe pile is suspended substantially vertically, does not require modification of the pipe pile and also does not rigidly connect the pipe pile to the driving apparatus.